Pokemon Virus TF
by HFBIO
Summary: Yeah... This one took half a year to complete... I was a little confused on how to end it... But I think I got it! This one takes place at Bavarian Inn. Lodge again... I don't really remember what the RP forum was about but, it got me this idea!


Here I am, walking into the Bavarian Inn. Lodge hotel. The most amazing hotel in Frankemuth, Michigan. I'm hoping my parents will leave me alone to the arcade while they are in their room or out exploring the town. I almost forgot to explain who I am; I'm Jake. I look quite normal kind of like you! I love Dancing Games, arcade machines, and I once loved pok mon. I out grew it... I am fourteen now, you know!

We arrived to our room on the forth floor. It was a suite; I think it was the Zen suite. What's weird about this place is that in some rooms they put families pictures in them. Like the Zen family! After unpacking our stuff I talk to mom and asked about going to the arcade for a while, she agreed and asked if it was ok if they went into the town for some shopping. I responded by saying it would be ok. Therefore, what I hoped would happen did!

After mom and I agreed on what we would do, I got my money and headed down to the arcade in the basement of the hotel. I called the elevator and waited. The door slid open, I ran into the elevator bumping into a girl. "I'm so stupid! I'm sorry are you ok?" I asked her. "I'm ok. You should really watch yourself... So what floor do you want?" She said back. "Umm, I want the family fun center." "That's where I was going until the elevator decided to go up." she said while pressing the button for the family fun center.

The elevator hit the bottom floor. "I guess this is our stop." I shyly said. "I guess it would be, see ya." she said going through the doors to the restaurant. I'm not really sure how that went, but it was time for me to play some games! I got my tokens and headed to the dance machines. To my surprise, someone was already there. "Hey, can I play too?" I shouted over the dance machine. She turns and said "Sure! Wait, I remember you from the elevator!". "Hi!" I said jumping onto the dance stage. So we played that game for a while, talking and sometimes showing off. It was a very fun three hours. I decided to take a brake and sit down on a couch that was facing another dancing machine. Soon after doing so, the girl fallowed me to the couch.

"Umm, after dancing together for like three hours I still don't know your name!" she asked me. "My name is Jack. What's yours?" "My name is Amy! How long have you been playing this game for?" "I've been playing it for 2 and a half years, you?" "I've been playing it for about 3 years. Fun isn't it!" "Yeah it is! What's your..." I was interrupted by an employee over the intercom. "Attention all employees and volunteers, please report to the main entrance. There is an emergency at the entrance". "I wonder what that's about." I asked Amy. "I'm not sure... Want to check it out? Many people seem to be interseted in what is happening up there. You know they never report something over the intercom! I didn't even know they had one!" "Yeah guess that it is important, but don't you think there will be a lot of people up there. I mean really look at all the people leaving now!" "I guess we could stay here and wait or something... Or we could play more!" "Yeah! Let s go back and dance some more until the emergency thing blows over." So Amy and I playing more of the dancing machine while tons of people were talking and moving around us. Thankfully, the dance stage stopped them from interfering!

One more hour pasted and the family center was empty! "Wow, this is really really weird! I've never seen this place so... So dead!" Amy told me. "I'm going to see if any of the employees are still here." I responded. Amy and I walked into the store, no one there; we walked to the ticket booth, and again no one there. Then we walked into the restaurant and it seemed that there was no one there, but I found someone hiding in the kitchen. "Hey! Hey you! What are you doing back here?" I shouted to the person. "Shuuu! They might hear you!" The person said quietly. "Who? The manager?" Amy asked. "No the pok mon!" The person said back. "You re crazy! Pok mon is a cartoon or anime! I told him. "Well they are here and we are not going out to help them fight! I was up there! When I saw what was going on, people getting killed or hurt by these huge pok mon I got some people back in, locked the main doors, and came down here to hide! We are not safe! You hear me! NOT SAFE!" The person said looking very crazy. "Yeah, please, whatever you re taking, STOP!" Amy told him. "He's telling the truth!" three other people said as they came out from hiding. "You have to be kidding me!" I shouted. "We are not! I took some pictures of the pok mon from my room. Here." A teenaged girl said giving me a camera. Amy and I looked through the camera in shock to see all of the pok mon living, breathing, and attacking people. "So you are saying that pok mon are real?" Amy asked in shock. "Not just that but if you get hurt from them like a scratch or start bleeding then you have got a virus from the pok mon, that turns you into a pok mon. If you open the video on the camera, you can see that... It's all just pending on how badly you are hurt by them. A scratch may take up to a day, if you start bleeding them that might be six hours, if it's so deep that you need stitches then three hours, and if you get killed then it's instant! They will stop at nothing to get all creatures into pok mon! That's why we are hiding." The person speeched.

After ten minutes of talking, Amy and I finally got the people out of hiding in the back of the kitchen. The crazy guy took the position of leader. Like I could change that... The people that were left were three females and one male not counting us. The crazy guy, a mother and daughter, and a teenage girl. Yeah weird... I'm hoping to get out of this! "Ok we know that we are at war with something greater then us... Therefore, for the time being we need to lock up the hotel or at least the family fun center! Ok mother daughter you take the guest rooms, girl you lock up the pools, boy friend and girl friend you two go lock up the offices and east entrance, I'll do everything else. Here are your keys and Go!" The person said. Therefore, Amy and I went off to lock... "Great boy friend and girl friend!" I said to myself. "What's wrong with us being boy friend and girl friend?" "Nothing really just that it's only been one day and I've only known you for one day too! No offence..." "It's ok... We just need to keep from becoming pok mon." "Yeah! I'll wait while you lock up and I guess you can do the same for me?" "Yeah! That's smart thinking!" I waited while Amy went to all of the little office things until I could leave. Then it was my turn. I walked up forth floors having to lock seven doors because of some double doors. Then it was the fifth floor. I wanted to check what it looked like outside from all the pok mon being hear. I went over to the window and looked out to the Cass River. It was weird! Water pok mon, fire pok mon, flying pok mon, electric pok mon. They were attacking, playing, eating. I guess our world is now a pok mon world... "Jake! Watch out!" Amy shouted from behind the door. I jumped back to see the raichu was in my way of the door. It had a look in its eye as if it was ready to attack. I slowly moved my way around it until it backed it self into the door. "Amy!" I shouted to her. "Yeah?" "When I tell you to slam open the door, do it! Ok?" "Ok." I got my self into position to run, "Do it!". Amy slammed open the door and hit Raichu making it spark. I was just about to make it through the door when the Raichu grabbed me by my leg.

Raichu's sharp claws were digging into my skin! I didn't know what to do! Amy made up a plan... She started stomping on Raichu's arms and finally it let go! I jumped in and Amy slammed the door. I got up to lock it, but fell back to the floor. "Are you ok?" Amy asked. "Yeah I'm ok... Thanks for the quick thinking!" "No problem! It's also your thinking that kept me with you!" "Yeah... Do you think it's deep?" "Well it is bleeding! But not that bad!" "Oh no!" "What is it?" "I'm going to turn into a pok mon!" "Crap! You're right! From what that guy said you have about six hours!"

Amy and I went down to the meeting area. There were two other people waiting. The mother and daughter. "Everything go ok with you?" Amy asked as I nudged her. "Yeah everything went good. We just needed to lock up, nothing special..." the mother said. After a few minutes, everyone was back. "Ok, now that money is not important now you can play any games you want for free! Just get a copy of the key from the ticket desk or me. I think there is enough for everyone to have a pair for them selves. Enjoy!". With that being said, I thought if they were going to allow us to do this then I would... So Amy and I raced over to the hacked dance machine with over four hundred more songs in it. It's a big thing for us... So we played repeatedly scrolling through all the songs. Then three hours pasted, and Amy chose the song. We played it and right before the end of the song I ran out of stamina and failed.

I just laid there, catching my breath. After the song was done for Amy, she fell down against the side of the machine looking at the ground. "Too much?" I asked her. "Yeah, for right now. One more song!" "Ok..." We struggled back on the machine, Amy chose the song. We played it and but, it was just too much for me. I tripped and fell to the dance stage. Suddenly out of nowhere, I squealed "pikachu". I grabbed my mouth to stop myself as I hit the ground. "What was that? I thought I heard a pikachu!" someone yelled from another part of the arcade. "Is there a pikachu here?". Just then, I thought I was screwed! "Jake, was that you?" Amy asked. "I think so... HELP!" "Umm, we'll form a search group; I mean they aren't going to find a pikachu!" "Unless I change!" "Why would that happen? It hasn t been 6 hours yet." "Well because I'm growing fur!" "What?!" "Yeah!" I showed Amy my arms. "Jack! I think you playing this game might have sped up the effect!" "How?" "Your heart's beating so fast that it transferred the DNA around your body faster or something." "CRAPika! ... Hide me!" So Amy thought...

Amy and I moved out... We walked up to the doors leading into the next room. "What do you want to do?" I asked Amy. "Well I was hoping to ride the simulator ride; it s loud plus bouncing sound." She pushed on the handles but they weren't moving. "Why aren't they moving?" I said as my heart was beating faster. I'm not sure..." "Hey! Why aren't these doors opening?" Amy shouted into the arcade. "The doors are closed and locked to keep peopl-I mean pok mon away from us." The person said. "That doesn t make sense! It's part of the arcade too!" I told him. "That part has many entrances and A HUGE window to the outside! It's wise to keep it locked!" "Well can we bring in the machines?" "NO! I just told you why we can't go in there!" I folded my arms "Are you crazy?" "Are you crazy? I'm trying to keep these people safe!" "And you re not trying to keepika safe?" "I'm doing that too-What did just say?" The person said while stepping back. "I didn't say anything bad!" "I heard you say 'pika'!" "No, no you didn't." now the other people start watching the argument. "Hum... I must be hearing things..." "You might be... You know it is big in cha~!" "You just did it again!" "You re hearing things remember!" "No you re going in that room," He said pushing me into the wall. "Stop that!" Amy shouted. "Wait... are you getting smaller?" The person said taking his hand off of me. What I guessed that was happening was that I was changing... "Jack! Your, your turning into a pikachu!" Amy screamed. I was freaked out that this happening! That this all was happening! Right when I came out of my little trance, I saw the teenaged girl swing a chair at my face. I was knocked out...

I woke up feeling really dizzy, but kept my eyes closed afraid to face what was going to happen next. I listened for where I might be... I sounded like the arcade where everyone was in. I opened my eyes and got a little scared. I was in a cage! What surprised me was that Amy was sitting next to the cage I was in. "You awake?" I just sat there being really confused. "Well I guess you can't understand me now... Well I can at least tell you that you are a pikachu now and that the girl is sorry for knocking you out..." Amy said that and started leaving. "Wait! Amy!" I shouted grabbing onto the bars of the cage. "You can talk! That guy said that you would be able to talk!" Amy said cheerfully. "Hum, well I can talk... Just my voice... It's so HIGH! I guess I can sing my favorite songs now!" I said trying to be happy. "That's true. Umm, I'm going to ask if maybe you can get out of this cage and get some of your stuff back that didn't get destroyed." "Ok! That would be-My stuff broke?" "Mostly bloody and eww... I'm not even going to bring that up! Really, never again! I've seen things that should not be seen!" Amy said going off to go ask.

"They said yes!" Amy cheerfully said. My ears went up "Really?" "Yeah! Well, there was a lot of talk about you biting and or scratching someone, but for the most part they said yes!" "Why would I bite someone?" "I don't know... They just told me to tell you that." Amy finished and opened the cage. I jumped onto the ground trying to get used to my new self. "Come on. Everyone's planning on sleeping so we should- I mean I should go help them move stuff around. Is it ok if I leave you here?" Amy asked. "It's fine." Amy ran ahead leaving me in the dinning area. I guess I was just thinking about my self... Like walking and doing things. I did not feel like being in that area for too long it's kind of creapy with no one around. I walked over to where the other people were moving chairs and couches area to make beds. A couple of people were giving me some looks... I just walked up to a couch and sat there waiting for them to finish. When they did, Amy came up to me. "Ok, I guess they are going to sleep. They've turned all the machines off so there's nothing to do but that." Amy said. "Yeah... I'm going to sleep here as I am not wanted down there." I sadly. "Do you want me to sleep up here with you?" Amy asked. "Umm, if you want... Wouldn't that be weird?" "Not really... You are kind of an animal now. No offence."

"Good morning!" I yelled to Amy. "Morning!" Amy yelled back happily. "I wonder who's going to make break-". Suddenly I was picked up by my tail to come face to face with that guy. "You-you bit us didn't you? You re out of here!" he said walking to the door. "WAIT! I didn't bite anyone! I was asleep with Amy the whole time!" I yelled. "Whatever! Amy and Kate were the only ones that weren't bitten!" "Kate?" "The teenager!" he said pushing on the door. The door started opening. "What? This door should have been locked!" he said. "You unlocked it! Didn't you!" He yelled at me. "I HAVEN'T done anything!" "You re going out anyways!" "DON'T open that door!" the teen yelled. "Why?" the person said. "Only if you want to be bitten." "How would that be? All the doors are locked!" "Not all of them. I left unlocked and opened!" "Why would you do that?" "Why? Why?! We are in a hotel basement! Yeah, there are bathrooms, entertainment, and food, but how long will that last? The power will go out or the food will go old or both! We are not going to last! I gave up when the whole thing started! I didn t know that someone would have been bitten and turned into a pok mon so fast, but 1 down 5 more to go or 1 to go!" "You planned this?" Amy shouted. "The pok mon thing no. However, the taking down of a group of people yes! Now I'm off! I have done what I've always wanted to do. To bring down fall to people which will be with them for the rest of their lives. Now I can live in peace." the teen said walking out the doors. "Oh, and you guys have 1 hour! You should just leave while you can so you can survive!" She said walking away laughing. "I'm sorry Jake... I never would have thought it would be Kate that would do that..." The guy said. "Yeah, I know! Umm, can you let me down not It's starting to hurt!" I said back. He let me down and I jumped back on the couch. "Well I guess we'll leave... No point staying here if we're not human..." the mother said. "Ok... Once you do become pok mon remember, you'll get used to it." I told them. "Ok..."the mother said back. 15 minutes later, they left looking a bit more like pok mon. "Now it's just me and you. Dang! You must be the only person in Frankemuth that hasen't become a pok mon!" I told Amy. "You know... That's a scary feeling! Being the last of my kind..." "Yeah..." "Umm, I guess I'll be making the breakfast..."

Amy and I were done eating when suddenly some of the lights started flickering. "That can't be good!" I said. "Well it's either the power going out like Kate said or some loose wires." "I'm hoping loose wires!" After leaving brackfast, Amy and I went around turning off all the arcade machines hoping to save power if the hotel was running on generators. "Hopefully this will work..." Amy said walking over to turn off some lights. "This sucks!" I randomly said. "I know but, it's what we need to do. I really don't want to be a pok mon." Amy replied flicking light switches. "You done now?" I asked after watching for about a half hour. "Yeah, now I'm done!" Amy replied as she spun around looking down at me. "Umm, Amy..." "Yeah?" "You look different..." "Really? In what way different?" "Well your skin's turning yellow and so is your hair! Plus you seem a bit smaller too..." "What? But, I didn't even touch you!" Amy said freakishly shocked. "What do you think happened because I defiantly remember not scratching you!" I told her. "Well it might have been something that no one expected, like air born or something and that just takes longer to show the signs..." Amy replied. "Could be! That still sucks though." "Yeah, how has your time being a pikachu been?" "Goodish, just getting used to the size of things is the only problem." "Ok then, I'm going to go play some games while I can still reach them." Amy said heading to the dancing machines. "Good idea. When should we leave?" "What?" Amy stopped. "Well, everyone else left and it wouldn't be a good plan to have ourselves locked in here." I said turning to face Amy. Amy sighed and thought for a second. "I guess we'll need to do that... I'll unlock the door before we sleep in case if something happens in the night." "Ok, enjoy. I'll try dancing later to see if I can still do it in this body. But, I guess I'll sleep more..." "Bye".

I went to sleep planning on how I would live now with everything. Also if I would be with Amy after everything. Suddenly I was woken by some screams of pain. I shot up and listened to where the noise was coming from. It was from the dancing machine, which I got a chill from. I ran over there to see what looked like Amy on the ground. "Amy! Are you alright?" I yelled running down the stairs to the lower level. "I-I'm not sure." Amy said turning so that I wouldn't see her face. "Did you get hurt?" "No, but I am hurt from the virus thing. Great pain!" "Want me to leave you alone?" "R-really it's up to you." "Then I'll stay." I stayed and tried comforting Amy while she was turning into a pikachu. A couple minutes pasted and not much sound was coming from Amy but just faint soft crying. "Amy?" I asked quietly. There was no response. "Amy?" I said again moving a bit closer. Still no response. I finally looked over her to see her sleeping, but yet crying. I guess sleeping would be better then feeling the pain of everything. Again, I was in my own little world starting to think about my life and stuff, but then I remembered something important that Amy didn't do. Amy didn't unlock the door yet! Eminently I jumped up and walked to the restaurant area quite a bit away. I grabbed one tall chair and started pulling it up to where the door is. This task was kind of painful thanks to now having a tail and that banging against the chair legs and sometimes getting stuck under the chair. Finally, I got the chair up to the door, but stopped. I'm not going to unlock this until Amy gets better or not in pain, also not to let anyone in I told myself. After that, I went back down where Amy was and I was surprised to see that Amy looked totally different. She looked just like a pikachu now! I was nervious to talk to her seeing how she would take it. "Amy? You awake?" I asked quietly. "Pika-Pi" Amy responded. "Oh crap... Umm, I don't know what you just said." "Pi-Can Yoa understand me now?" "Now I can.." "Let me guess I'm a pikachu now..." Amy said getting up. "Yeah... You are one now." "Well... I guess this is better then being dead!" "Yeah, kind of... Why did you have a problem speaking english?" "I'm not sure... It's like I know both languages and I need to be careful what I say or I might start speaking pikachu again..." "That's very interesting!".

After talking, we decided that it would be a good idea to leave... "I guess, this is when we would say goodbye." I said sadly, as we walked to the outside. "Well, it's only the beginning of this new way of living. I mean we might be able to be in contact!" Amy said trying to cheer me up. "You are right. Hey, what happened to your parents?" "Umm, they were shopping in the mall but, that was days ago and they are probably pok mon." "Same here. I hope they didn't die!" "Well we don't know... We reached to door to the outside. It was a tense moment where we were nervous to find what lies on the other side of the door. Finally, we opened the door to find many pok mon running, flying, and talking all around the front lawn as if it were normal! It looked like there was never a battle or anything, just normalness. "What do you think?" I asked Amy. "Well it was not what I was going to expect from out here. It's happier then what I visioned it to be." Amy replied. Seconds pasted as we gazed at the sight. "I think I will try and find my parents. They said that they would be shopping so I guess I will head over to the mall." I told Amy as I started walking. "Wait! Can I stay with you? I really don't want to be left alone!" Amy said pulling me back. "I never said you can't come! I like you and I didn't want you to leave anyway!" I said hugging her. We had a moment where it just felt like it lasted forever. As we finished the hug, we headed out to find them.

Amy and I walked into the outdoor mall and just started asking people who they were in hopes that we might find someone we knew. After 30 minutes, we came up with nothing. "This sucks! If only we knew what our parents looked like!" I told Amy as we sat down on a near by rock. "You know we have been only asking here, we should go check by the arcade and front. Also, see if people did survive in any stores. Amy replied. We hoped up and went over to the front of the mall. There we started our asking again. There wasn't as many people there so shortly after starting we quit. Next was to the arcade. As we got there, there seemed to be a crowd of pok mon around the windows. "What's up?" Amy asked. "Oh, there are people that haven't changed yet in the arcade area. We're seeing if they ever do." The pok mon replied. After hearing, Amy and I pushed our selves up to the windows. We scanned the room, but I didn't see my parents... "Amy you see them?" I asked. "Umm, no..." "It was close though, right?" "Yeah! I had my hopes on it!". It seemed that we were done; the day was coming to an end. "Where do you think we are going to sleep at?" Amy asked me. "Umm, there is some good grass behind the Bavarian Inn. Lodge." "Sounds good to me. Is there a shelter back there?" "No, not really..." Amy just kind of sighed. While we walked to where we were going to sleep we were asking people along the way our question. Yet again, we didn't find anything. I was getting really annoyed with everything at this point. "Ok, I guess this is where we are going to sleep." I told Amy. It was the corner of the building near some doors that we had locked days before. There was a bit of over grown grass there to for maybe making it softer. We got settled and the sun had gone down, just bits of its rays could be seen over the trees. "Hey from what you can tell do you think the power still works?" I asked Amy. "Can't tell... "Yeah, how do you like being a pikachu?" "It's really a change in everything." "That's the truth!" "...Do you think it's weird to be leaning up against each other?" "Umm, umm, no." "Ok, it was bugging me." Amy said looking embarrassed. "It's ok. It was an ackward thing." Then there was just a deadly silence to everything.

The next day I was laying on the ground listening to everything around me. It sounded like Amy was up and walking around because there was a lot of movement around me. Just then, I heard this loud sound like for someone calling for help. I opened my eyes and turned to the end of the lodge where it seemed to come from. As I did that, I noticed that Amy was looking the same direction as I was. "You heard that too?" I asked. "Yeah! Let's go check it out! Maybe it might be our parents." So we started walking over there. When we got to some windows that we could look through it looked as if no one was inside. Which I thought that the sound came from the inside as it seemed muffled. We went a little farther to some doors, which to our amazement were unlocked. We walked inside and we were instantly attacked by something huge! We were pined to the ground and could hardly breathe. I slowly tried to look up and got a glimpse of what I thought was a Swampert, Blastois, or something blue like that. They told us not to use our electricity and we wouldn't get hurt. I told them that we wouldn't and that we didn't really know how. In which they backed off a bit. "What are you doing here?" One asked. Amy and I turned around to see that one was a Swampert and one was a Blastois. "We heard someone calling for help and we came to see what was happening." I told them. "In fact we were the one in trouble, but now look at us we are pok mon!" Swampert told us. "You guys just changed?" "Yes! It was the most painful thing in my life that I've ever done too! But, I guess you can't help us now." "Right. So can we go?" "Go where? This place has nothing now! Everything has shut down. All there are in there are pok mon. Unless that's what you are looking for." "Yeah. We are looking for a pok mon so came we go?" "Yes. Next time be quicker!" They got off of us, left out through the door, and left us laying there on the ground.

When they left we got up and went through some more doors into the basement where we were days before. Just as we got into the main part of it, there were tons of pok mon talking, playing, and trying to make fun of what happened. "Wow..." Amy said to me. "I know! To think we were in here with everything locked up thinking we were safe!" "That's just it." We walked into the restaurant and found mostly all the tables filled and some pok mon trying to cook but, I don't know how good that was doing. "Ok... Now this is weird." I said to my self. "You said it... Do you think our parents are in here?" Amy said listening in. "They might be. Let's ask around again.". Therefore, we started on our mission to try to find our parents again. Almost an hour pasted and I came up short with everyone I talked to. So I went to go find Amy to just give up and face it that we are never going to find our parents. As I met up with Amy, she was with someone. "Jake, are these your parents?" Amy asked somewhat happily. I looked at the pok mon, they were two raichus. I was a little scared to ask but I needed too. "Ok, do you know a Jake?" I asked. "Yes we do. He's our son." They responded. I got a little happy thinking they might be my parents but then I remembered that there are many Jakes in the world so I continued with the questions. "Ok, umm. Last question... What is my favorite type of game and what suite name were we in?" I once again asked. "Your favorite type of game is the dancing ones and we were in the Zen suite." They ended. I got extremely happy and started crying as I ran up to hug my newly formed parents. "You guys look so different!" I said crying. "Well you look just as different to you know Jacky." They said starting to cry because of me. I had my sentimental moment of almost five minutes but Amy crying too stopped it. "Amy... Amy! Mom, Dad this is Amy. She has been with me through this whole thing! But, we really need to find her parents too!" I told them. "Hunny, what were her parents names; we were with a lot of people in the mall when this happened so we might know them." My mom asked. "Umm, their names were Robert and Milly." Amy said fighting tears. "Oh, Oh, Oh... I know them... I am sorry hunny but, they were killed by some water creatures while trying to get to the safe areas in the mall. They were great people and they were our friends too. We met them years ago and were going to ketch up on things here but, this happened they were killed." My parent told Amy. Amy went into a huge melt down and ran. "Mom, Dad I'll meat you guys up at the outside of our room. I need to go and talk to Amy about what happened." I said running after Amy.

I finally did get caught up to Amy. She was in the corner of the vending machines area. "Amy, I'm so sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked quietly. "The only thing you can do. Just talk to me. I need someone to talk to, as I will never trust anyone else more then you Jake. You made me happy when there was no hope!" Amy said getting quiet. So there we were, talking, about what we were going to do now that we were pikachus, what Amy was going to do now that her parents are dead, what will this new world be like with all pok mon, and is there a way to go back... We sat there just talking about that. For we were there for three hours. Just thinking and talking. Everyone in the lodge when this happened never really left. Just a few people did... As for us, we stayed. As for Amy... She is now living with my family but also we are dating. I'm not really sure how this whole thing is going to turn out but I just need to be bright for the future. As the future may just have plans for us.

Info: Based off of internet RPing forum/ Started 2:11AM, TUE July 31, 2007 -  
Ended: 11:30PM Mon. January 28, 2008


End file.
